


Lost in Translation

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: The young alchemist was scared to dream anew, perhaps. [3]
Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, a normal Dad and son moment for them, dedicated to all with whom I rp this silly boy, just a 5 minutes thing, offscreen, offscreen in Great Expotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: Varian is just desperate to make at least some other brilliant person proud of him, since he surely hasn't succeeded with Dad in this field.





	Lost in Translation

The whole way back home, back to his _beloved_ (one-sidedly so...) Old Corona felt like a dream. Sometimes, he'd just stop, sit down for a few minutes, and clutch the badge, the medal, to his chest.

Yes, he was still wearing it. It was nothing official, but, in his heart of hearts, it was even more enchanting than had it been so. It felt, if he wasn't slightly embarassed to use such an unprofessional word, almost sacred. Spellbinding.

_I believe this was meant for you._

_The first place. From her hands. Cassie - Cass? - Cassandra. Cass, my... friend, she really, truly is my friend, and she, she wasn't embarassed of me at all, in fact, she was proud of me! Is proud of me._

_Glad to know me. And to her, I'm no... no burden. In fact, she's praised me. If I think it was a dream, then..._

He touched the medal again, with shaking fingers. Then, he clutched it to his chest again. The ribbon, the proof, the appreciation and pride from Cassandra. This was real. This was evidence enough. For the first time in a long, long, long time, Varian felt truly  _special._

_This means everything._

___________________________________________________

At home, still lost in his bliss, he accidently stumbled into Dad. Apparently not blind to the change in him right now, shockingly  _because since when does he see what I feel at all_ , Dad asked,

"Have you won?"

The still-overjoyed young alchemist nodded eagerly. Because it was a win, alright. It sure was!  _If Cassie said so, then it was, no matter what!_

Dad smiled, but only for a moment, because then some concern visibly crept into his eyes. 

"These bruises--"

_Bruises, what bruises? Ah, right, from the accident... oooh, how annoying can father get?!_

"Father, this is nothing! Can't you read the mood?!"

"Fine, son, just please be careful. That's all I'm asking for."

Varian thought he'd explode. The moment of his greatest joy so far, possibly in his life, and his own Father, instead of sharing it with him, had to say such stupid, annoying things?! Why?!

"I hate you! Dad, don't you see - I won! Cass said I won!" 

_Can't even stop treating me like a baby for a moment. Bruises, bruises, I'm not even bleeding, father, I'm not made of glass! So!Yes, he's noticed I've won, but that means nothing, because Dad... because Dad...! It means nothing this way!_

And with that, he turned around and ran to his lab, gritting his teeth. Nothing could ever satisfy Dad, it was horrible!

Running off like that meant that even though it was happening at this very second, the anxious boy still hasn't seen the slightly concerned, but very warm and prideful, gaze in his Father's eyes. However, on its own, that didn't have to pose a problem. In time, there would be other opportunities for Varian to see it if he wasn't too careless of his surroundings.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Is it okay if, on the days I'm busy but still itching to write a word or three, I publish more plotless short stuff like this? Because I already have so many in my mind and forgetting some everyday... or maybe I should just write them down without publishing first.
> 
> Or make a series of spur of the moment ficlets. Idk.
> 
> Set in (head)canon and in "ND: Being at Dad's Side" both.


End file.
